


Yasu's Journal

by broken_halo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_halo/pseuds/broken_halo
Summary: Brief descriptions of the events that take place during a run through the Conquest route of Fire Emblem Fates, told from the perspective of my avatar, Yasu. It starts at chapter 8, because that's when I had the idea to start writing.





	1. The Ice Tribe

This victory is bittersweet, almost more so than the so-called "victory" over the forces of Hosihdo... my siblings. I had been awake a mere few hours, rescued by the Ice Tribe. The same Ice Tribe of which I was to "quell the rebellion", as Father put it. I made the mistake of speaking about this in the presence of the tribe's chieftain, though I had hoped to find a peaceful way to achieve this goal. The tribe would hear none of my please, instead insisting on violence.  
  
My group was admittedly small, though it was made up of the best warriors that I had at my side: there was Arthur, the lovable but seriously unlucky brawler; Effie, my knight in dented armor, though the dents did nothing to stifle my attraction to the woman; the lovable Elise, always a bastion of hope and optimism; Felicia, my clumsy maid; and Silas, my childhood friend that I seem to have forgotten somehow. And, of course, me, the prince of Nohr. We had left the newest member of our company, the villager Mozu, to tend to the camp, as she wasn’t nearly experienced enough to make the trek, much less to survive whatever violence might occur.  
  
Elise rushed to warn the residents of a nearby cottage of the pressing battle while Silas and I rode hard to reach a cottage that was further away. We barely made it, intending to deliver the warning to remain inside, but the tribesmen believed we were there to attack, thus barring their doors to us. In hindsight, my frustration at this was unnecessary considering that they had done exactly what we wished them to do. The same couldn't be said of most of the other cottages, the tribesmen reaching all but one of the remaining homes before we could, rousing the other tribesmen within to their aid.  
  
The growing number of enemies, in a battle that I had hoped to avoid entirely to begin with, filled me with despair. Was this what Father had hoped for when he sent me on this quest? That these tribesman would succeed where that cursed sword hadn't, with my death?  
  
Such thoughts were pushed from my head as the closest tribesman, a mage, chanted loudly before blasting me with a large ball of fire. With Silas spooking my horse to throw me off I avoided most of the damage, though the infernal flame didn't miss entirely. My armor felt like an oven, at least until I landed in a small mound of snow. With Silas' help I regained my footing and my steed, and I let the Nohrian horseman take the lead in our attack on the mage, leaving the man unconscious but alive as we turned our gaze toward the chieftain of the Ice Tribe, and the few men that stood between us.  
  
I heard the sounds of combat from the south, Elise squealing as our companions were injured, Effie's raged shouting and Felicia's surprised cries as she managed to completely avoid every attack sent her way AND to land her own blows with those daggers. It looked to be an even match, all things considered. Surprised shouts signaled the arrival of my brother Leo's retainers, Odin Dark and Niles the outlaw. They promptly joined the fray, Niles moving to easily dispatch of a small group of warriors that had moved in on poor Elise. Knowing that she was in good hands provided some small comfort.  
  
We were doing well. About half of the tribal combatants had been subdued without casualty. Silas and I had almost reached the chieftain, the combined efforts of Effie, Arthur, Odin, Felicia, and the surprisingly effective pairing of Niles and Elise had brought them across the frozen lake that stood between them and the final tribe cottage. Effie and Arthur had been about halfway across the lake, with the others much closer to the snow-covered home. The strain of combat was readily apparent however, every single member of our band was obviously struggling to push through their injuries. Elise and Felicia had almost destroyed their healing staves through overuse, and even then we were all battered and bruised.  
  
A cry of grief was the only signal that anything was amiss. It had come, surprisingly, from Elise. I couldn’t help my reaction; I turned to see what had caused it. I admit that I was not prepared for the nightmarish vision that was before me; Effie, the solid center of our small party, had fallen. Arthur’s usually grinning visage had taken a hellish turn as he charged toward her killer, ignoring our collective shouts to avoid doing so. In a scant few moments the enemy mage had blown a large hole in the fighter’s armor, a second magical blast blowing a hole in the man’s chest.  
  
Never before had I seen such brutality, nor had I been so overwhelmed by grief and rage. Silas had to restrain me to keep me from running the chieftain through with my lance, reminding me that if I was to do so then the entire tribe would turn on us. I looked back to Effie, locking gazes with her as the light fled her eyes. The others had no time to grieve; they were locked in fierce combat, barely managing to fend off the growing number of attackers.  
  
I was filled with righteous fury, though Silas managed to remind me that this was not truly the fault of the Ice Tribe, that they were merely defending themselves from a perceived assault from the Nohrian army. This cooled my temper (helped by the frigid temperatures perhaps). Having calmed me sufficiently, Silas turned with me to face down the chieftain. After a brief but furious melee the man lay at our feet, the tip of Silas’ lance to his throat. He had no choice but to surrender, marking the end of the sorrowful skirmish.  
  
I sent Elise to tend to the wounded as Felicia and I explained that we had wanted to resolve this peacefully from the beginning. The chieftain looked miserable after the explanation, knowing that his people had killed two of mine even when we had made an effort not to kill any of the tribesmen. He offered us supplies for the return journey and swore to relocate the tribe, thus ending their rebellion while ensuring their safety from the other, less agreeable Nohrian forces.  
  
Our company held a brief burial ceremony for the fallen knight and warrior, Elise absolutely miserable at having lost both of her closest friends. We did the best we could to comfort her considering we were all stricken with grief. After the ceremony we began the journey back to the Nohrian capital, my grief turned to fury when I was reminded of why we had been sent here to begin with. I had questions for Father, questions carried by the blood of my friends, questions that demanded answers...


	2. Fort Dragonfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is sent to Notre Sagesse, stopping at Fort Dragonfall.

The journey home went with little incident. Silas, for whatever reason, decided to take a stab at being a foot soldier, trading his horse and medium armor for a lighter suit. I can’t say I understand his decision, but it’s not my place to criticize him. Felicia also decided to try something new, replacing her maid outfit and healing staff in for a black robe, a ridiculously pointy hat, and a magic tome. I admit that I feel safer now: she seems to be much more proficient with magic than with, well, anything else.

We made it safely to Castle Krakenburg. That sycophant Iago announced my return and led my siblings and I to Father while the rest of my companions tended to our small camp within the castle walls. Father’s words were those of praise, though his expression remained stern, even menacing. He even accepted me back into the family! This was a much needed moment of joy that was sorely needed after the battle with the Ice Tribe.

Iago, the treacherous mage, informed Father that I had assistance with the trial, leading to Father growing furious, accusing me of dragging not only retainers (who were dead because of this trial) but even my sister Elise into it. Iago insisted that such blatant disregard for my orders deserved a swift execution, but to my surprise Elise stood up to him and said that if they wanted to kill me, they would have to kill her too. Of course I told her that this was ridiculous, and not worth dying over.

Xander, the ever just older brother, argued that if punishment was required that it be dealt to him, because he had sent the others to assist me. I admit my surprise, because none of us had a mind to stand up to Father. Xander insisted that father kill him or nobody, and Father relented, saying that he had no intention of harming any of his children (I wondered at that considering that he had sent me, alone, on the foolish quest to the Ice Tribe in the first place), and that though I hadn’t finished the quest alone, I had indeed finished it. Iago’s argument against this decision fell upon deaf ears, which gave me some small satisfaction. I really despise that man.

Father praised my combat abilities before revealing that he was giving me another mission, this time to capture Notre Sagesse and bring it under Nohrian control. I didn’t argue, merely accepted the command. There would be time for that later. Father did warn me that the Hoshidans seemed to be all over the area, going as far as to hint that they were actively working toward destroying Nohr. I was ordered to destroy any Hoshidan forces that stood in my way. Father questioned my loyalty when I asked if he meant it, but I insisted that I am in fact a loyal Nohrian (I would certainly hope so, considering all that I’ve already given up just to get this far).

The Royal Troupe, as I like to call my siblings and me, had a quick meeting before parting ways. Leo teased Elise, she called him stupid. All was right in the world if you could forget that I had been home a mere few hours and I was already leaving again. However, Xander informed me of a Rainbow Sage that was said to reside in Notre Sagesse. He told me to seek the Sage for some divine power that he and Father had already received. Naturally, I was already set on receiving some power of my own. Xander warned me that there were severe trials involved, and that I should be thoroughly prepared for the journey.

I bid farewell to my siblings and, Elise in tow, regrouped with my companions. I decided that we could afford to at least stay the rest of the day provided we set early in the morning, and the company agreed wholeheartedly. We spent the rest of the day relaxing and planning the next voyage. The night was peaceful, and the morning came with a slight chill in the air; perfect for travelling. Our first destination was the port town of Dia, where we would catch a ship onward to Notre Sagesse.

We came to a huge fort that barred the passage to the port. I remarked on how it looked like a sleeping dragon, and Elise informed me that it was called Fort Dragonfall. Apparently it was a dragon that had died a long time ago. The dragon was said to have been very powerful, and that when it died its body became the fort. Unfortunately, I didn’t have much time to marvel as the fort was occupied by Hoshidan forces. My companions readied their gear for the battle ahead while I surveyed the battlefield. My party was made up of the survivors of the last battle, along with Mozu. I couldn’t justify leaving her behind, even with her glaring lack of combat experience, because we weren’t going to be returning for quite some time.

The first thing that caught my eye was what appeared to be a young girl hiding around the side of the fort. I decided to investigate, opting to keep my group together this time. I made my way to her location, surprised to find that it actually was a young girl. Or… apparently so, but she claimed to be older than she seemed. She said that her family had abandoned her long ago, and I couldn’t help but feel some connection to her. Nyx, as she was called, joined our band without too much prodding, and we continued with our infiltration of the fort armed with the newfound knowledge of a weak spot in the wall.

Felicia and Odin moved to the weak point that Nyx had revealed, while Niles, Elise, Silas, And Mozu all lagged behind. Silas baited out a lone archer, allowing Niles to capture the bowman after a furious exchange. We all regrouped, giving Elise time to heal Niles before preparing to continue on.

Unbeknown to me, Azura was currently inside the fort. While we were loitering outside, she had managed to claim a spear from the Hosidan stores, evading the patrolling guard while she did so.

I decided to use myself as bait, having Nyx wait just out of sight as a pair of samurai came to challenge me. I took quite a hit during the brief exchange, but I was able to incapacitate one of them with Nyx’s help. I retreated while Felicia and Odin moved up, taking down the second of the warriors. This cleared the entrance, allowing Silas and Niles, leading Mozu and Elise respectively, to move into the fort. A strange and menacing rumbling sounded from deep within the fort, followed by screams as what appeared to be acid drained down on a group of Hoshidan soldiers. I know now that it was Azura manipulating a vein of draconic power, but at the time he only clue that I had was a brief sense of the power before the battle resumed.

Silas and Niles made very short work of the next group of Hoshidan warriors, though Odin had to jump in, narrowly managing to save Felicia’s life by felling an archer that was just about to shoot her down. We were all heavily injured by this point; even poor Elise had taken a few scrapes, sacrificing her health in her determination to relieve the others’ injuries. We managed to fend off the remaining warriors in the fort, leaving only the guards at the entrance and the commander of the forces. I decided that a brief respite to tend to our wounds was in order.

We had barely finished the rest before more soldiers swarmed in from the belly of the fort, causing some despair in my party. We pressed on, however, easily dispatching of the newcomers. After a moment for Niles to break into a chest we had found that contained an odd staff engraved with the word ‘Rescue’, we moved on the commander. Silas weakened him, setting him up for Niles to subdue and capture him, but the man charged at Silas and forced him to defend himself, resulting in the death of the Hoshidan commander. We easily took the fort at that point.

I met with Azura after the battle and she confirmed my suspicions that the Hoshidans had turned on her. Apparently Ryoma and the other Hoshido royals tried to protect her, but they weren’t able to stop a splinter faction of their army from capturing Azura and taking her to the fort. That didn’t speak well of their leadership. Azure ended up joining our band of warriors, adding a bit of cheer with her singing. Elise lit up when she heard that Azura was actually a Nohrian princess that had been kidnapped long ago, the thought of having another older sister causing her much excitement. Azura seemed awkward in accepting this, but Elise dragged her off before she could say anything. Azura’s hesitation only added to the growing list of questions that I had for Father, but there was no time to dwell on it. We still had to reach the port of Dia, and from there sail to Notre Sagesse, and the mysterious Rainbow Sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm fairly certain that it's obvious that I've never done this sort of thing before, but just in case it wasn't... this is my first attempt at anything resembling fanfiction. It isn't quite original, but I'm trying to slowly work in more things from the perspective of my main character (Yasu) so that it's more than just "We went here, we killed them, we left here to go there".


End file.
